Magic Changes All Things
by AmazinAlexis
Summary: Bronzeshipping with eventual Thiefshipping - Marik and Mariku find themselves overwhelmed by passion, but make a life changing "mistake". Magic changes both of their lives in a big way. Will they overcome this stressful situation that they have been saddled with? mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: With the help of Nightingale, I have concocted a pretty juicy mpreg. I've never written one before, seeing as how I am Lady Ladiporn, but I wanted to give it a shot. Let me know how I did on the first chapter in the reviews and I hope you like it! Bronzeshipping with eventual Thiefshipping!**

Marik walked in to his house with an obviously exasperated look on his face. He practically yanked his keys out of the lock and then threw his messanger bag that doubled as a bookbag to the floor. He trudged over to his couch and sat down hard.

"Someone obviously did not have the best of days, I see." Mariku sauntered in with a smirk.

Marik glared at him a long while before satisfying him with a response, "Yes, well, that's because I work my ass off while you just galavant around causing chaos." Even speaking exhausted him, he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"I've told you several times that you are wasting your life on this little education of yours. I mean, you're smart as all hell, why continue to go when you know more than most of the people you are stuck in the same grade with? And umm, galavant? This isn't Honors English, no need to use your big words."

"I take pride in my education and you know that. Just sometimes it's stressful and tiresome, so I'd appreciate it if you'd save your cinical bullshit for later. And yes, galavant."

"You know you love it and you love _me_." Mariku smirked again as he flopped down next to his lover on the couch.

"Sometimes- and this is one of those times- that is highly debatable." Marik rubbed his temples as a headache slowly formed behind his eyes. 'I need a nap... And a fucking break.'

Mariku scooted ever closer to Marik and whispered into his ear, "Don't say mean things just because you've had a rough day. You know you love me and you know I can relieve that stress for you, if you'd only ask." With his lips so close to Marik's ear, he moved slightly forward and nipped it. Marik sucked in a breath and Mariku gave a sly smile, knowing he'd awakened something in him that he hadn't seen in a good week or two.

Marik's breathing picked up and he sobered quickly. He hadn't been with Mariku this way in what felt like ages. Mariku was always off causing mayhem and what-not while he sat at home and hit the books (sometimes literally).

He felt Mariku's hand on his thigh and then their eyes met. Marik couldn't deny he had missed his touch, but school had him running ragged.

"I don't want to on the couch though..." Marik whispered hesitantly, hoping that he wasn't ruining Mariku's sexy plans.

A smile tugged at the corners of Mariku's lips,"Well, we can take this to the bedroom then, whatever your little heart desires." With that, Mariku stood and scooped the boy on the couch up into his arms. He walked him to the room they shared, all the while whispering things that made Marik blush.

He had to kick aside a few things to get to the bed then lay his lover down upon it. He gazed at the boy on the bed in awe; his middrift exposed and his tight jeans hugged him perfectly**. **He could see in Marik's eyes that his patience had worn thin.

Mariku pulled off his shirt then crawled on top of his lover. Marik placed his hands on Mariku's chest and felt the smooth skin there as well as the taught, lithe muscles that he loved to admire. He could feel himself becoming aroused and pressed up into Mariku hoping to get things going faster; he missed this...

Mariku laughed gruffly and began kissing his Marik roughly and grinding down into him. He moved down to kiss and bite his neck, he just loved how much it made Marik squirm in desire beneath him.

Marik turned his head and began moaning, only to open his eyes and see Millenium Rod just set precariously on the bedside table. "Unng... Umm, M-Mariku? Why did you j-just leave that setting there? Aren't you supposed to keep that in a safe place?"

Mariku lifted his face only slightly from Marik's smooth neck,"I had it out earlier... Is this really a time to nag me about putting my things away after I'm done playing with them? I'm no child..." He licked Marik's neck, not wanting to stop for some silly item. It could be dealt with later. "I'll put it up later, Marik. Now, I have you to deal with." He bit down hard on his neck, eliciting a moan. Mariku smiled, knowing that Marik's mind was no longer on the Millenium Rod, but on Mariku's. **( I had to do it... It was too perfect to pass up.)**

Mariku slowly removed Marik's shirt revealing his smooth, bronze chest. He kissed and bit at hsi collar bone as he tweaked Marik's already erect nipples. Marik was only laying hoping that he'd get down to it, but he knew Mariku would tease him and torture him to no end for making him wait so long to have him again.

Mariku removed his own pants as he kissed down his lover's abdomen, nipping and rolling the flesh between his teeth.

"Mmm..." Marik loved then way Mariku's bites made his skin hurt, but his entire body sing with pleasure and want.

When Mariku reached the top of Marik's pants, he looked up at him with an amused smirk. He saw how badly Marik wanted him to rush through this bit, but he wouldn't - couldn't- he had to make him beg for it. In a husky voice he said, "Ah ah ah, good things come to those who _wait._"

Marik huffed, but couldn't sit and scoff for long, because Mariku began unbottoning his jeans then unzipped them slowly with his teeth. Marik's breath caught in anticipation.

Mariku pulled at the top of the boy's jeans only to have him eagerly arch his hips to allow for him to remove them. An almost evil smile crept across his features as he slowly pulled off Marik's jeans; the more he showed his impatience, the slower Mariku would go.

Marik caught on and reined in his impatience. Mariku laughed slightly at the sight of Marik's member. "You never wear undergarments do you? Well then."

Marik blushed slightly as he had forgotten he hadn't worn any that day. He was slightly glad that he hadn't though, less ways for torture.

Mariku slowly spread Marik's legs and watched for even a flicker of impatience in his eyes. Not seeing any, he began to massage the muscles of the boy's entrance with one finger as he stuck three into Marik's mouth for him to suck.

Marik slowly began licking and sucking them as not to elude to any need for Mariku to move faster. When he felt Marik had waited enough he took his fingers out of Marik's mouth and placed one at his entrance. He slowly slid it in and rotated it left and right a bit. He began slowly moving it in and out watching as Marik let his lay back once again.

He began pumping and felt Marik slightly moving with him he laughed and placed another inside as a reward for his patience thus far. Marik moaned and smiled as he felt Mariku pump hard and fast. 'Oh Ra, I _have_ missed this.'

Mariku finally inserted the last finger into Marik's heat and pumped hard and fast. He slowly slid out of his boxers and stroked his own member as he pumped. He watched as Marik moved with him and as his muscles tensed in his abdomen in pleasure.

"A-ah! Mariku, please!"

"What, love? I didn't quite understand?"

"M-mariku, p-please!"

"Oh, dear, I still didn't catch that, one last time?"

"MARIKU, WOULD YOU PLEASE FUCK ME?!"

"Much better," Mariku smirked, "All you had to do was ask."

Mariku positioned himself at Marik's entrance and pushed in hard making Marik gasp. He smiled and began thrusting hard, having needed some pleasure desperately himself.

With every thrust, Marik would moan and cry out for him and that made him smile. His lover was perfect and he couldn't ask for better. He figured he please his Marik well tonight and he pulled out momentarily to test out a little idea.

"W-why?" Marik whimpered, he was getting close and Mariku was just going to _stop?_ No hell.

"Shh, just put your legs on my shoulders."

Without another word, Marik put his legs on Mariku's shoulders and felt him inside him once more. He loved it this way and took a mental note to try this again.

Mariku slammed in harder and harder, hitting Marik's prostate with every thrust. "A-ah, H-Harder!" Marik was in ecstacy.

Mariku gladly abliged, thrusting as hard as he could and stroking Marik's member with the rhythm he had created. He put his face to Marik's neck and bit down hard making Marik scream. "That's gonna leave a mark." He laughed into Marik's ear, biting down again.

He felt Marik's muscles clench and began stroking his member fast and matching the quick pace with his thrusts.

Marik finally screamed his release, come getting on both his and Mariku's chest. The clench of Marik's muscles caused Mariku to climax and spilled his seed inside of his lover. He pulled out and collasped next to Marik.

He kissed his neck and pulled him into his arms. Marik loved when he did this. 'Maybe I should make him wait a while more often.'

"I love you, Marik."

"I love you, too, Mariku, even though you tease me." He laughed as Mariku pulled the covers over them.

Little did either of them know, something had just been created, begun, set into motion, that neither of them could ever have imagined. Why? All because of a precarious placement and magic... Magic that would change their lives as they now knew them...

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Did you like? Please review! I love you all soo much and stay amazin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been off for so long. I've been quite stressed and I've had a lot of school work lately. I hope you all still enjoy this story and that I don't disappoint.**

**~~~~~ 3 Months Later ~~~~~**

Marik woke and for the millionth time rushed to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet. He let loose everything he ate the night before- well, everything left of it. He rested the side of his slightly paled face against the cool porcelain seat. He felt like utter shit.

Mariku walked in groggily, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Marik, this is getting out of hand. I've told you so many times. Go. To. The. Doctor. You keep hurling like this and one day you'll just fall over dead from some crazy disease and I'll say 'Yeah, well I told him to go to the doc.'"

Marik turned his head to face his annoying lover and frowned. "Yes, well I don't want to go to the doctor and it's just a bug, why go just for him to tell me to rest and drink fluids and blah blah blah. I'm fine."

"No bug makes you barf this much for this long, Habibi, go to the doctor, please."

"Nope, I-" Before he could finish his thought, another wave of vomiting over came him.

Mariku huffed and stalked out of the bathroom. 'Gods, why the fuck doesn't he listen to me?' He went to the kitchen and plucked a wine bottle from it's place on the counter. Marik would say it was much too early to drink, but screw that, he was getting awfully tired of all of this.

Ever since that fabulous night together, Marik had been becoming different. He had mood swings and a killer attitude at times and he threw up every morning it seemed. It was like a month or so after that night that Mariku noticed the change in his lover and now it was seriously grating on his nerves.

He pried the cork from the bottle and began gulping greedily from the bottle. He knew if he sucked it down, he'd soon become drunk and he wouldn't care how bitchy and sickly his lover was.

Marik walked in at that moment pale faced and tired looking. When he saw his lover drinking wine so early he felt the blood rush to his face and his anger roil up in his empty stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm drinkin', babe. What're you doin'? Bitchin'? Yeah, t-that's it."

His words were beginning to slur and that made a smirk spread across his bronzed face.

"No, but now that you mention it, you are being a dick. Do you know how early it is? Why are you drinking while I'm throwing up?"

"Because you throw up every damn day! W-why can't I switch it up a bit?"

Marik knew he was flushed in anger and he knew that Mariku was getting more trashed by the minute. He never got this mad at him but today his emotions took over and he turned his back on Mariku and swept into the bedroom they shared. 'If he can get drunk at 9 am, then I can't I go out and do something different, too?'

He searched for his favorite pair of black skinny jeans as he slipped on the lavender half-shirt that brought out his eyes and showed off his midriff. He found the jeans and slid them on only to find that they were extra tight around his waist. He stalked over to the fll length mirror mounted to the wall with a hmph.

He looked at his waist line and saw a bit of a pooch forming just above the top of his jeans. He placed his hands over it self-consciously and sighed. 'How in the hell could I be gaining weight when all I've been doing is throwing up?'

He shrugged with a frown at his reflection. He hoped that Mariku wouldn't notice as he walked back to the kitchen to tell his lover he'd be off and grab his keys.

"W-where tha fuck are ya goin'?" The bottle of wine that was once full was now spent and setting on it's side on the table where Mariku sat, drunk.

Marik frowned and furrowed his brow at his drunk lover. "I'm going out because you are drunk off your ass. You are being mean and I'm just tired of it. I'm just gonna go out and have fun."

He stalked confidently to grab his keys off the counter and from behind him he heard Mariku snarl, "W-well then, go ahead, bitch, but I'd change first if I were you. You're getting fat and that shirt s-showssss it off, a lot." He smirked knowing he'd hurt the boy's feelings like he'd intended.

Marik snatched up his keys and sucked up his battered pride. He knew Mariku said that so he'd beg for his drunken forgiveness and stay, but he wasn't going to this time.

He reached the front door to their apartment. As he turned the knob, he commented over his shoulder, "Fuck you, Mariku. I'm not fat and I look great. Don't wait up for me, I'll be out late."

Mariku looked after the boy in astonishment, beginning to sober as he realized what he'd done. He cursed himself for chasing his lover off the way he had. He knew he'd been acting oddly and he pushed him too far.

"Ra only knows what that kid will do..." Mariku frowned and walked back to the bed he had just slept in with Marik, not knowing what the day held in store...

**~~~~~ At The Club **_**Feline~~~~~**_

Marik walked in to the club and looked around. He was overwhelmed by the flashing lights and loud music. The bass shook him to his core with every thump. He made his way through groups of grinding people.

The mood here seemed fluid and very sensual. Marik had forgotten what it felt like to be out like this. Mariku hadn't taken him out in months, to think of it, they stayed in a lot for the last while. He shrugged it off and moved to a booth in the back against the wall.

He felt a tad thirsty, but not really in the mood to drink, his stomach didn't feel stable enough to handle alcohol. He waved over and scantily clad waitres who winked as she took his order.

"Dr. Pepper." He nodded as she chirped, "Anything for you, hun," and twitched away.

As he sat alone scanning the bodies that formed one large, living mass he spotted a stark contrast in color. All other colors in the room where either vibrant or dark, but he saw white. The person slowly danced through the crowd, winking and grinding against many as he went. He reached the edge closest to Marik and he realized that it was white hair he had seen. Long and wild.

He looked over the man with white hair and saw how lithe and sleek he was. He looked at how well the jeans he wore accentuated his firm ass. He knew it was wrong of him to look, but he was captivated.

Marik didn't notice that the man he was inspecting was now staring dead at him. The man sauntered over to him and sat across from him in the booth.

Marik flushed red with embarrassment, he couldn't imagine why he'd sat with him.

"It's rude to stare, you know."

"I-I wasn't meaning to, I'm sorry. I was just looking around and n-noticed your hair."

Bakura smiled cheekily, amused by how easily it was to make the blonde before him squirm.

"Yes, well being albino does have it's perks I suppose; I have sexy Egyptians looking me over." He winked and slid his foot between Marik's feet, brushing one with the toe of his shoe. Marik jumped slightly, but didn't move away, making Bakura's smile grow to it's full extent.

"I-I wasn't-"

"Don't lie, I saw you. Just admit it, you want to leave here with me and see what I can do with this body you were practically scanning just moments ago. You. Want. Me. Just say it."

With that, Marik turned bright red and felt himself grow hard at the thought of jumping into bed with the whitette.

"I-I shouldn't..."

"Why the hell not? Who can stop you, you obviously came here alone."

"Well... I got in a fight with him earlier and I just wouldn't feel right..."

"So? He let you leave, if I had someone like you, you wouldn't leave my sight for someone like me to snatch up."

Marik felt his stomach clench and he knew in his heart that Mariku had let him leave, dared him to leave. He didn't think it would hurt and he had told Mariku not to wait up...

"Okay, I want you." With that Bakura chortled and grabbed the blonde's hand. He lead Marik through the crowd of people and out of the club.

Marik saw his motor cycle parked at the front and looked to Bakura, " What about my motorcycle? What do I do with it?"

"Leave it and get it later." Bakura just shrugged it off, more interested in the one night stand that would soon ensue.

Bakura led them to a shady apartment complex and Marik felt himself becoming nervous. He gulped at the sight of the sketchy men standing right in front of the elevator. Bakura felt the blonde's palms begin to sweat and smirked inwardly; loving that he had him on edge. It had always been a great pleasure of his...

Bakura led the boy out of the lift and down the dim hallway to his aprtment. He fished a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. As it swung open, it revealed a nicer, cozier place than Marik had been expecting. He walked in a little more at ease behind the whitette.

"Sit anywhere, I have some tidying to do." He swept his hand to the whole room that made up the living room of his humble abode. He chose the couch and sat down with a creak as the springs protested under his weight. 'I haven't put on that much, have I? No...' He hoped that Baku hadn't heard and hadn't noticed his little bit of fat that sat just above his waist.

While he sat and worried about his new physique, Baku was picking up the clothes that were strewn all over his room and thinking about the boy he had brought home. He had great plans for him and hoped that his hesitation earlier would not get in the way of them fucking.

When he had finally cleaned up the last of the mess he had left he strode out to the living room to find Marik chewing on his fingernails.

"That's an awful habit."

Marik jumped a little at the sound of the thief's voice and stuttered, "I-I don't do it often, I'm just a bit-"

"Nervous? Yes I've noticed. Not thinking of bailing, are you?"

"O-of course not, why would you think that?"

"No reason."

He made a "come hither" motion to the boy who immediately stood and came to him. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.

Their lips met and clashed as tongues battled until Marik's gave in to Baku's intrusions. He probed and searched the contors of the blonde's mouth and couldn't wait to have his tongue on something else of Marik's.

They kissed and groped as they made their way to Baku's bedroom. Clothes already torn away, Marik was thrown onto the bed and by the next second Baku was on top of him, kissing and stroking his member.

Marik's thoughts were racing as Bakura touched him in places only Mariku had. His brain swam and his heart flew between feeling guilty and feeling extreme lust. He gave in to the lust again and let it sweep him away.

Bakura nipped at Marik's jaw and then sunk his teeth deep into his neck. Marik cried out and a single tear rolled down the side of his bronzed face. When the whitette lifted his head to look down at Marik, he saw a bruise already forming and blood beading where he'd punctured his flesh in places.

He laughed as the boy lifted his hand to wipe away the beads and curse under his breath. Baku was amused that he'd left the evidence of their night together.

Bakura moved lower and took the boys member into his mouth in an attempt to bring him back from his worries. He didn't need him leaving before he got what he'd wanted.

Marik gave in to the thief and let go of his last regrets. He could think about it tomorrow.

Bakura stroked and sucked the boys member and watched as the thoughts of another drained from his face. He was satified and ordered Marik to roll on to his stomach.

He pulled Marik by the waist and made him hold himself up on his knees. When the boy was perfectly positioned in doggy style, Bakura smirked and gave no warning as he slammed in. He felt nothing as the boy cried out once again from suffering pain at his pain. He knew soon he'd be moaning and under his spell and was more worried about his own pleasure.

"Unngg..." Marik's head finally cleared of pain and he felt the pleasure of Baku's thrusts. He'd never been hurt when he was with Mariku and that made his stomach knot up. He hated that with every touch and every hurt he thought of his Mariku. He thought how he'd never hurt him and how he really did it best for him.

Bakura obviously wasn't satisfied with only hurting him twice because he grabbed both of the blonde's arms and wrenched them behind his back and thrusted harder. He wanted to hear Marik scream.

Marik felt another tear fall and he hated himself for what he was doing, but before he formed another thought, Bakura slammed into his prostate making him moan, "O-oh Ra!"

He dropped the bronze boy's arms and pulled at his hair and turned his head so he could see that beautiful face that now showed fear and pleasure all wrapped into one.

He put his hand around Marik's throat and made him choke to catch his breaths. He loved to see him struggle beneath him and began thrusting eratically.

"Go ahead, bitch, touch yourself and scream for me. Do it. I dare you."

Marik was scared, but didn't want to upset the man who had his large hand around his throat. He began stroking his own member and let the whitette continue to get off at his expense. He figured this was a sick sort of karma for cheating on the one who loved him most.

Bakura slapped the boy and called him a bitch once more and he knew that he just wanted him to scream. "BAKURA! FUCK!"

Bakura smirked and tightened his grip on the boy's throat as he pumped a few more times and released his seed with a grunt. He just loved to use up a beautiful bitch like Marik.

Marik came with a cry that sounded like an attempt to stop a sob from escaping his throat. He fell onto his face and felt like utter shit. He knew he had bruises and he'd need a shower.

Bakura picked up Marik's clothes and threw them at him with a passive, "Now, get out. I don't need a whore around here for much longer than it takes to fuck them."

Marik got dressed and felt tears stream down his face. He heard the shower in Bakura's apartment sputter to life as he slammed the door and walked to the elevator alone.

He felt so dirty and disgusted by what had happened and why he'd done it. 'I'm weak...'

When he got outside of the ratty apartment complex he threw up on the sidewalk. He dry heaved for a good minute then made what seemed like a long trip back to his motorcycle. He decided it best to go to Isis' house.

As he drove to see his loving sister tears blurred his vision and he felt every inch of himself aching.

**~~~~~ At Isis'~~~~~**

Marik pried the spare key out of his pocket and shakily turned it in the lock. He bursted through the door with tears streaming and screamed for Isis. He fell immediatley to the floor in a heap of tears and agony.

Isis rushed to him and gasped when she found her poor brother laying just inside her front door, crying. She pet his head and held it in her lap. He told her everything that had happened in the span of that entire day and she just sat and let him cry. When he was calm and just laying, soaking up the peace that she radiated, she spoke the one thing that was weighing most on her mind.

"Marik, my sweet brother, I'm going to tell you something that may seem rather unbelievable."

"W-what?" He hicupped.

"Well, I've sensed something rather remarkable... You're pregnant."

"W-with Bakura's baby?!" He screeched, afraid and feeling like he should throw himself off a building.

"No, no, of course not, Mariku's. You're about three months along and I feel as though magic had a hand in this miracle."

Marik chewed at his fingernails again. He had betrayed the father of his unborn child with a fiend just moments ago and now he had to go back to him and tell him that by some crazy occurrence he was pregnant. He didn't know how to even face him in the first place, but he would have to because Mariku was the only one he had ever loved and was the father.

Isis kissed her brother's head and helped him up and into his old room. She tucked him in and left him in his bed, weeping silently.

Worry was all he knew that night and as he slept he floated somewhere between dreams and consciousness. He tossed and turned and dreamt of the face of his child, the face of his betrayed lover, and his own battered face... He had cheated on the one he cared for most and somehow concieved a child with him 3 months earlier. Isis had said that magic must've had a hand in it and as he slept all he could think was, 'Magic changes all things...'

**A/N: Haha meanie Baku. I worte this reluctantly because I really haven't been feeling it. I love it now though. Thank goddess for perserverance. I hope you like where this is going and please review/follow/favorite! Stay amazin'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really love what's going on with this story. I don't know why, but I think last chapter is one of the personal favorites of things I've written. I'm watching The Breakfast Club as I'm writing this, so it's a great day to get this going. LOL Life. Radical! Well, let the mpreg ensue.**

**~~~~~ The Next Morning~~~~~**

After finally falling into a deep sleep, Marik awoke with a smile on his slightly bruised face. He rolled to his left expecting to find his lover, Mariku sleeping soundly. All he saw was an empty bed and the room he used to live in when he still lived with his sister and brother. That's when he remembered everything that had happened the previous day. All the pain he felt the night before hit him like a Mac truck.

He felt a knot form in his stomach that started working its way up to his throat. He dashed to the bathroom and hurled until he could only dry heave into the toilet.

Marik placed his face on the side of the toilet seat as he felt a splitting headache arise. The thought of what he did last night and who he did it _with_ had him reeling. Not only did he royally screw up, he was pregnant, by some fucked up miracle caused by magic, he was pregnant.

That made him think of Mariku... The only person who loved him for who he truly was and he went out and cheated on him with someone awful and sick. The father of his child... He needed to apologize, needed to explain and tell him about the little person growing inside of him. The perfect coalescence of himself and Mariku and it was growing, living, developing inside of him.

He placed his hands on the bump that was forming at his waist and smiled sadly. He hoped beyond hope that Mariku would forgive him and believe that he was pregnant. He wanted their little family to work.

"Marik, dearest brother, are you awake?" Isis was calling him, but he didn't feel up to talking so he sat and waited for her to find him.

"Marik? Are you alright, where are you?" He heard her light but steady footsteps approaching the bathroom.

"Mari-," Isis opened the door and looked into the bathroom, but stopped mid-name when she saw her disheveled brother laying half on the toilet, half on the ground, "Oh, there you are. Morning sickness, I see. I hope you are feeling better."

"Unng..." Marik looked up at her with and tired and glazed eyes. "I feel like shit, Isis, but not as bad as last night. So like two percent better." He let his head rest back on the seat of the toilet, not having the strength to hold it up any longer.

"I'm very sorry, Marik. I went out earlier this morning and picked up some prenatal vitamins for you and something to calm the morning sickness. You'll need to drink a lot of fluids as well."

Malik just moved his head slightly to let her know he was listening. Isis strode over to her brother and knelt down next to him. "Brother, things will improve. I can tell you that with much certainty. Just don't give up on everything, your perseverance will pay off." She placed her hand on his back and rubbed it in a circular pattern. She frowned slightly down at her and when Marik finally looked up to meet her knowing gaze, he saw that her forehead was creased in thought and worry.

He hated that he had caused her any worry. She didn't deserve to have to have another thing shoveled onto her already full plate, but he knew she would've wanted him to come to her. She smiled at him with eyes full of something akin to sympathy and care.

She put her hand out in order for him to take it and as he did he felt his spirits rise a little more. It had been more than twenty-four hours since he had been touched in a caring way. It made him miss Mariku more...

She walked him to the kitchen of the little apartment and had him sit down at their quaint table. She had already fixed him eggs, toast, and bacon, lots of bacon."Would you like a glass of milk or orange juice?"

"Hmm, OJ, hold the pulp and the muder trial."

"Clever, but rather old, don't you think?"

"Eh, I thought it was funny."

"As long as you are happy." She smiled at him serenely as she brought him his glass of juice and breakfast.

"Thanks, sis." He dug in as Isis smiled at him from across the table.

after he had finished he decided it was time to go home. Back to his real home. His home that he shared with Mariku and he hoped that he'd have him.

He stood from the table and put his dishes in the sink. He kissed his sister and walked into the living room area. Rashid was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey bro, heard you're going to be a mommy." Rashid smiled up at him and laughed.

"Yes, I just hope Mariku is as light hearted about the whole thing." Marik sighed and felt his spirits begin a swift descent.

"Hey," Marik looked up from staring at his feet, "If he's as crazy about you as you are about him, he'll suck it up, he'll get over whatever you did. He'll love you and that baby," Rashid pointed to Marik's stomach, "no matter what."

Marik felt a tear leak out of his eye and roll down his cheek. "Thanks, Rashid." With that, he turned and headed for the door. His shoulders sank and he tried to be as positive as possible about everything. He unlocked it and turned the knob.

He stepped out into the harsh morning and felt the sun sting his eyes. Everything was so sharp and real. He pulled the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket and got on as he braced himself for the moment he'd have to tell Mariku what he'd done.

**~~~~~At Mariku & Marik's Apartment~~~~~**

Marik walked to the door of his apartment and felt a knot grow large and painful in his throat. He tried to swallow it done, but had no such luck. It stayed and made him stand outside with a look of pure self loathing and disappointment on his face.

He finally plucked up enough courage to unlock the door and walk slowly in. All he saw were bottles and cans, spent and laying all over. He walked into the kitchen and found that some wine bottles had been smashed. He worried about Mariku and what he'd done in his absence.

He walked to their room and found Mariku passed out on the bed. All he felt was more self loathing. He caused him to sit around and drink until he passed out. He caused him to worry and bed that down with alcohol. It was his fault and he knew that if just him being gone did this to him, him cheating would do much, much more.

Marik sat down next to his incapacitated lover and stroked his wild hair. Mariku would awaken soon and he _would_ tell him _everything._

**~~~~~ 1 Hour Time Skip~~~~~**

Marik was startled when he saw Mariku begin to stri next to him. The minutes had passed like whole days as he watched Mariku sleep and thought about how and what he would say.

Mariku grumbled and rubbed his eyes. He rolled over and saw Marik sitting next to him with a grim look on his face.

"W-when did you get in?" Marik noticed that Mariku's eyes were severely blood shot and felt a pang of guilt deep in the pit of his stomach.

"About an hour or so ago. I-I saw the mess and came in to see if you were alright."

"I am," Mariku was completely awake and began to bristle, hating that Marik had gone off and done Ra knows what.

"That's good, I'm glad. Mariku? We need to talk ab-" He felt his throat close and had to strain to go on. His eyes were fixed on Mariku's and he could see the worry and pain in their depths. "We need to talk about some things..."

Mariku sat up then and watched Marik carefully, wanting to know what he had to say but also not wanting to. He flet that it would hurt him and he liked to avoid being hurt at all cost. "Okay... Well, what is it?"

Marik sucked in a breath and felt his face flush with embarassment and nervousness.

"First, I need to tell you what happened last night." At that, Mariku winced, bracing himself for the blow to come. "Last night, I went to Feline and met a guy..." Marik felt a tear streak down his face as he remembered the man.

"His name was Bakura and I... I... Uh-"

"You went home with him..." Mariku whispered, knowing immediately what his lover couldn't say. He felt his heark sink and knew he wouldn't be able to take what was coming next.

"I-I did, and I am so sorry. It was absolutely awful and the whole time I thought of you!"

"Then why were you fucking _him?_!" Mariku's face grew hot with anger and hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that he hurt me, used me and all I could think is 'I really messed up and this is what I get for screwing around the only person I have ever loved'. I have bruises everywhere!"

"I see... There's one on your neck... And high on your cheek."

"Yes, but that isn't all..."

Mariku's jaw fell slack and he nearly got up and left then, but from the look that Marik was giving him he knew it was too important.

"It's kind of unbelievable and I understand if you think I'm crazy, but Isis had a strong feeling about this and you know she's always right."

Mariku only nodded, wishing that he would just get on with it.

"Well... I'm pregnant..."

Mariku was stunned. There was no way... And then a thought hit him hard. "WITH BAKURA'S BABY?!"

"NO! It's yours... And I know this is impossible, but the signs are all there and Isis said-"

"I'm gonna be a dad..."

"Yes and so am I, but-"

"I'm gonna be a dad... For real..." Mariku was in shock. He hadn't even thought about having kids. He figured he might adopt and knew due to his sexually preference that was his only option, or so he thought.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did this happen?"

"Well, Isis said that it had to do with magic."

Mariku frowned slightly and furrowed his brow in thought. "How far along are you?"

"Isis said about three months."

Mariku thought back and rmembered that amazing night that they shared. It had been so long since that had been that way with each other... And magic? How did magic have anything to do with-

"Wait, you mean like shadow magic?"

"Maybe, I have no clue, Isis only said magic."

"Dammit..."

"What is it?"

"That night, you asked if we should put the Millennium Rod up and I just brushed it off... Now here we are... About to have a baby..."

Marik frowned. He felt awful that he had just dropped two huge, atomic bombs on Mariku after letting him worry all night.

"I'm sorry."

Mariku looked at Marik again and saw he was crying. Tears were spilling down his bronzed cheeks and his eyes only portrayed self hatred and the need to be forgiven.

He saw the bruises and he felt his stomach twist into a huge, angry knot. It made him feel like he'd swallowed a brick. Marik had cheated... But in the process he'd been hurt and abused and now he finds out he's pregnant, too. Mariku thought about how easy it could've been for that asshole to hurt his baby. His baby? He'd settled into that shocking fact easily enough.

Mariku knew he couldn't just leave Marik and from the bruises and the look on his face he knew that he'd been through hell. He felt bad for Marik. Felt like all that had happened last night only made Marik love him more, appreciate him more. He saw in his eyes the love that he had. He hated that it took him cheating and finding out he was pregnant, but he was glad that at least he did.

"Mariku?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are we okay?"

Mariku looked down at his hands and felt in his heart that he needed to just forgive and forget. Marik had made a mistake and he had gotten his retribution immediately. He needed to suck it up for his baby and for the one he loved.

He looked up into Marik's eyes with tears rolling down his face.

"We're messed up and you're pregnant, but we are okay. We will get much, much better."

Marik felt his heart jump in his chest and more tears, happy tears, streaked down his face.

"Mariku! Thank you so much! I'm so sorry, I-I am so stupid and I know I messed up, but I'll make it up-"

"Stop. Just come here and lay with me... I just need a minute with you close..."

Marik shut his mouth and gladly obliged Mariku. He scooted over and lay down on the bed. Mariku put his arms around him and they stared at the ceiling in silence, thinking about everything that had happened and everything to come.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and go check out Find A Way by NightingaleNightThief if you haven't already!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so busy, but thank goodness for summer! I can write more and in turn you all can read more. Thank you Nightingale for being so kind and mentioning me, I love you, too friend, more than you will ever know! Well, I hate how little this is being read for the shear fact that I try so hard on it while some people who write like 4th graders have like 86 reviews and stuff. I am not naming names but I think it's absolute shit. Just saying. Good thing that this person who shall remain unnamed doesn't read my stuff or maybe they would pick up on my hostility toward them, but I digress. Well all my love and feelings that those few who read are amazin'!**

Marik had fallen asleep in Mariku's arms after thinking through everything that had transpired. In the hours that he lay there, rigid and in pain, he thought. Thought about Mariku. Their nights together before everything happened. Their spat and when he ran off to Feline. The man (more like monster) that he met there. The awful night he had with Bakura and how bruised he still was. When Isis revealed that he was three months pregnant with Mariku's child. All of this and more coursed through his cluttered and troubled mind.

He awoke to find Mariku's side of the bed empty. He worried slightly and arose with fear in his heart. He hoped that Mariku hadn't just skipped out on him, he wouldn't blame him, but still. They were going to have a child together! A living, breathing, pooping human being! Or so he hoped that it would be "together".

His unsteady feet touched the cool floor and he began to stumble out of the bedroom and into the hallway leading toward the kitchen. He had to steady himself against the wall, his world tilting wildly with every step, head throbbing. He hated the feeling that waking up pregnant and slightly battered left him filled with. It was like his head was packed with sand and he was drowning in the ocean. Sickness and pain his regular company beneath the dark waves.

He found his lover at the kitchen table looking up at him in sadness and worry. Mariku arose from his seat and strode over to Marik to help him to a chair.

"You should've stayed in bed, what if you had fallen or passed out on the way?" Mariku had a very frightful tone to his voice.

"I-I was worried- I mean I wanted to see where you'd gone. I woke up and you weren't there." Marik frowned and hoped that Mariku didn"t notice what he nearly said.

Mariku looked to the side and frowned, knowing that Marik nearly accused him of leaving. Who did he think he was? But then again, he had thought about it for hours last night. A volley of conflicting thoughts pinging around inside his mind. Should he stay or should he go? On one hand he had been cheated on but on the other he knew Marik was sorry and he loved him with everything he had and to top it all off, Marik was carrying his unborn child. Obviously the decision was to stay, but the temptation to leave was ever-present.

"Well," Mariku whispered as he sat the boy down in the chair, "I'm right here. If I'm never in a room with you or somewhere else in the apartment, just remember I will be back." Mariku said a bit louder and smiled sadly at the ground.

Marik smiled a very similar smile, but directly at his lover. He was glad that he had Mariku's word on not leaving, but there would be that worry for a good while until he felt completely sure. Sure that Mariku wouldn't abandon him.

Mariku looked up slowly and looked into the boys eyes, seeing the sadness and regret that weighed on him constantly. He reached over and took Marik's hand and held in each of his, stroking the back of it sweetly. He wanted him to know that he wasn't going to ditch him. Sure, he'd considered it, but he never would - never could!

"Marik?"

"Hmm?" Marik's eyes showed that he was in the moment, not off in his awful memories.

"I forgive you and know that I will not leave." Mariku's voice broke as he finished the sentence, he hated that they had to suffer this awful test. The news of a child should have been exciting, but the events that took place before they knew about the baby had tainted the joy.

Marik felt his eyes well with tears. Hope roiled inside of him. His voice was weak as he answered, "Thank you..."

They sat quietly for what seemed like a long time until Mariku stood suddenly, straightening and shaking off the tension he held just between his shoulder blades. "I'll make breakfast, go sit on the couch." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. Marik was glad that he was making an effort to move forward with at least some normality.

**~~~~~ 4 Months Pregnant~~~~~**

Mariku laughed as he watched his lover take off his shirt and pants to get in bed.

"Look at that little baby bump!"

"Oh shut up!" Marik placed his hands over the bump reflexively. "You aren't the one slowly losing your perfect waist! What if I can't show my midriff ever again?"

Marik grinned jokingly, but honestly worried that his body would be negatively affected. He knew it would be well worth it, but hoped that in this situation he could have his cake and eat it, too. He would love to be able to go back to his normal physique after the baby was born.

Mariku smirked at him playfully and opened his arms for him to crawl in. As Marik lay within his arms, he pulled him close and nuzzled his neck. "None of that matters, you'll still be just as beautiful to me. Besides, you get the gift of life out of it, sure it would be nice for you to be able to look the same, but that doesn't matter to me, Hababi."

Marik blushed a deep red high on his cheeks and hoped that Mariku was telling the truth.

As Mariku lay sweet kisses at the nape of his neck, Marik thought back to a month before and how horrid it had been. Things got really hard, but with the effort they had put into it, the relationship had repaired itself and they were back to how things used to be. Sure there were some differences, but whatever. Marik was pregnant and partying and just spending nights together drinking and what not had ended. Things had changed, but not for the worse by any means.

Marik sighed happily, glad that they had overcome the terrible thing that had occurred. He still awoke in the middle of night, because of dreams of that awful night. His mind had begun to expand on how bad it was and at times he feared sleep. The Bakura that lay deep within his mind was an absolute monster, that of the likes of Jeffrey Dahmer or Dean Corll. By no means did Marik have the evidence to prove that he was, but the mind is a scary place.

Mariku looked up from his kisses and saw the look on Marik's face. The one that showed he was thinking of his awful dreams. Bakura hadn't just hurt and slept with his lover, he'd planted fear and regret deep within his mind. The nights that he awoke with a start due to the sound of Marik's cries were the worst. He had nightmares that shook him for days. When Mariku would ask what happened in them Marik would seal his lips tight, not wanting to tell of the horror that had plagued him moments before.

He let him have his moments, though. He knew it was hard for him and he just lay there with him, holding him and silently supporting his lover.

"Mariku," Marik whispered meakly, "I'm glad we're back to normal. I just wish I could adjust faster." Marik frowned and hid his face by pressing it into the mattress.

"Shh, don't say that. You were assaulted and anyone would be negatively affected for a while from something like that. It was traumatic for you, you have regret and fear. It will get better, just stay calm and remember it isn't real and it will _never_ happen again." Mariku kissed Marik just beneath his ear and lay his head on the boy's.

Marik sighed softly knowing that Mariku was right and slowly let the thought's of the past drift away. He grew less rigid and finally realized how exhausted he was. He yawned and turned to look into his lover's eyes.

Mariku kissed the boy's cheek and lay back allowing the boy to lay on his chest. They talked about everything ranging from baby name ideas to what they would do for breakfast the next day. Finally, Marik drifted off and Mariku smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. He wrapped his arms tighter around Marik and drifted off as well.

**~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~**

Mariku awoke a looked down at Marik, sleeping soundly on his chest. He chuckled softly and lay there playing with the boy's hair. Everything really was much better between them.

"Hababi." He whispered as he gazed upon Marik. He had always been mesmerized by how beautiful the boy was. Now that things were improving, he didn't see the boy as a cheater. He knew for certain he hadn't gone out just to have a bit of an affair.

He suddenly felt the need to pull Marik in as close as possible and pulled him slowly up so that his head was on Mariku's shoulder. His body lay on top of Mariku's and he smiled at the boy. All was right in that moment. Nothing was wrong in Mariku's world. The one he loved was in his arms. Their child was slowly developing within his lover.

Marik's eyes fluttered open and he looked up into Mariku's eyes. Tears fell freely from them, but a smile was paint across his bronze face.

"I love you so much..." Mariku had suddenly felt so much emotion. He was happy and in such a deep love with someone, a love unbounded by any other love he had ever experienced, a love so intense that he had begun to cry.

"I love you too, baby. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm perfect. How did you sleep?"

"Really well and I'm glad. I was worried for a sec."

Mariku laughed and wiped his eyes. Marik smiled brightly and had a childlike giddy gleam in his eyes. He knew that things were as they should be.

**A/N: No. One. Is. Reading. This. I'm upset really. Well I hope those of you who are reading this did enjoy this chapter. Bye...**


End file.
